


Rejoice the Force

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Temporary Character Death, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Anakin had a vision of the future, Obi-Wan should have listened more.





	Rejoice the Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Another One-Shot inspired by DonkerRood.  
> This is becoming quite a habit.  
> Please enjoy!

Another day, another battle, that was the way things are now. There was only rest for the dead and the wounded, the never tiring droid army of the Separatists movement was always marching onward. They were taking bases and planets at a rapid pace and there was no time to catch a breath or to think about the losses. There was no time to listen to dreams and possibilities, for maybes and maybe nots. “ _ Always in motion the future is,” _ Master Yoda always said and sometimes he added with an afterthought, “ _ Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not.”  _ He knew the lecture by heart, had often heard it when the Grand Master lectured the Chosen One in one of the meetings. It had always been an abstract thing to him, seldom had he himself a force vision. Anakin on the other hand was quite prone to them, often more terrifying than many of the nightmares his former student had. At least if those were memories, they were already long over. Like the vision that had plagued him yesterday, had kept him awake throughout the night. Obi-Wan could tell from the bags under his eyes and the way his eyes were red rimmed from shed tears,, but as always they had dismissed it. They should not have, because if he had learned one thing teaching him, it was that Anakin's predictions more often came true than not and the most dire situations had been only averted by a hair's width.

 

It was on one of the many planets of the mid rim that you cannot pronounce correctly in the human tongue and looks just as gibberish on paper in basic, that it should have been just a regular retake of a minimum manned (or droided) Separatist camp. It was not. Instead of an easy storming the base, General Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion were spread thin throughout the complex. “ _ I have a bad feeling. Please let me go with you. There is something wrong, it is a trap.”,  _ were some of the words the blond with the cybernetic arm has mumbled. And he so sure of himself has just said:  _ “Well then I will spring it.” _ He had grinned and stopped himself from ruffling the unruly mess of hair in an outburst of fond affection. He should have listened more.

 

It was guerilla warfare here, there were no usual machinal voices proclaiming ‘Roger, Roger’. There was silence and sudden sirens and explosions and closing doors. These droids were so very different, so intelligent and Obi Wan was alone, surrounded by modified droidekas and there was blaster fire everywhere. It was hell. Obi-Wan only had the force left to guide him, the battlefield was engulfed in a thick blanket of smoke, the high tone of a wailing siren was incapacitatingly loud and he could barely advert the rapid fire. It smelled of smoke and fire and burning flesh of a dead clone.  _ He would die here.  _ He thought. Just what Anakin had feared. He should have listened more, but he never did.

 

Then it was over far too quick and chaotic, one moment he was the sole living thing in the hall, desperately trying to find a way out, to keep on fighting and winning this losing battle, the next the field was cleared and the droids destroyed and the silence that followed was more deafening than the noises before and Anakin was there in all his brash and reckless glory. A smile of a thousand suns graced his face and it said, “ _ I did it. I did it, Obi-Wan.”  _ Obi-Wan did not share it , he had been petrified by the image before him. Blood blossomed from Anakin’s body at an alarming rate, but he smiled and smiled and took a step toward Obi-Wan. His eyes rolled back before he reached him and Anakin’s body crumbled to the ground. The Jedi Master came to himself fast enough to catch his former Padawan in the last second, “Anakin, Anakin…”, was a litany on his lips as he tried to frantically stop the bleeding. His hands were soon bathed in red and it kept on pouring forth.

 

_ “Where are the clones?”,  _ Obi-Wan could barely think. “Help! He needs help!”, he shouted. Panic overcame him faster than he could quell it. This was  _ Anakin _ , his beautiful wonderful  _ Anakin _ , the other half of his  _ soul _ , the one who smiled at him in the mornings and middays and evenings, those golden curls were an unruly mess on his head and who proclaimed  _ “The council will still be there in five minutes”  _ while ignoring that Obi-Wan technically was on the council as he tried to gain a few minutes longer in bed, he was the one who laughed at all of his stupid jokes and smirked at their squabbling, who took pride in  _ bickering like a married couple _ , who did not need any spoken language to understand him and who brought him tea then he felt down and who was enthusiastic when Obi-Wan was not, who held him after he had lost Qui-Gon and told him that  _ “It is okay to cry, Master”  _ and he is the one, who is always there, when they were in trouble and when they were not. He is the sole reason Obi-Wan was still a jedi, was still alive. He lived to train him upon a time and now he lived every day to see him, to bask in that bright Supernova that was Anakin. ‘ _ Force, I love him. Don’t take him, please don’t take him’,  _ he thinks.  _ ‘He is my heart. Don’t rip it out.’  _ He prays and he begs and the earth is ripped from his feet and his heart felt like a black hole took its place, choking him with dread and sorrow and such an unimaginable fear he never felt before.

 

Blood, so much blood pooled on the ground beneath them that Obi-Wan pressed harder to keep it in that body. He could feel Anakin's pulse become shallower with every second and that Supernova dimmed down to a flickering candle in the last seconds before burning completely out. His lips had turned blue, but the Jedi Master was not sure because everything was a blurry mess. His only focus was trying to heal the body, to preserve the live which had slipped from his hands like sand. He  _ hates  _ it. He was sobbing and crying and he wailed like a child the moment he felt the other's light diminish completely.

 

This was how the clones found him, his smaller frame hunched over the limb body of General Skywalker. He refused to let go and they left him alone only after they realised that trying to wrestle it from him was futile. They went on and finished clean up and after that they boarded the ship. He did not go with him. He would hold on to Anakin as long as he could and when he could hold him no longer, he would die too, because thinking about living without the other hurt too much. It was impossible, the galaxy had been drained of its color, of its life, of its happiness. Sometime thereafter, it could have been hours or days or years, his tears were dried up and his throat was dry, but he never had let go. “You should not have been here”, he whispers. “You were supposed to stay away. It was me who should have died.”, he whispered, the voice hoarse already. “You should have stayed back, you would have lived”, the words were spilling out of him now, he could not stop himself. It was a damn broken to all his insecurities, all his failures and misgivings. “I have already failed so often, it would have not mattered if I would have been the one. Why did you have to be so selfish? The galaxy needs you, I  _ need  _ you. You were the Chosen One!” He was rambling by now, cradling him impossible close and soothing misplaced strands of hair and dying them red.“Why did you leave me alone, Anakin?”, he asked over and over again. There came no answer, no smart retort, no  _ “Always by your side, Master.” _ There was only silence and his own hitched breath and painful sobs. 

 

“We were supposed to stay together. You promised.”, he was accusing him by now, it was easy to let go now of all the things he ever wanted to say. The “I don't know how to go on without you” that had never been spoken out before, the attachment that was always there, but he never voiced. “You are my live, Anakin, and I love you.” He leaned down, so their foreheads touched and there mouths were so close that he nearly felt them upon his own. ”I should not, but I do and … and I never planned to tell you, but now you are gone and I cannot, I cannot tell you anymore how much I love you, how it always hurt so much  to look at you and know that I could never have you. You were this perfect being and they were wrong, so wrong. You don't know how much I struggled because attachments aren't allowed but I could not help it. I can only love you...and it hurts so much...please...why..why you..”, he was crying again even though there were not many tears left. He had already cried so much, but now that he had spoken it, it was so much worse and so much better and he was simply broken. 

 

It was in that moment that hand weakly brushed against his cheek in a weak attempt to wipe away the tears. Obi-Wan had closed his eyes and leaned into the comforting touch, into that presence that started to surround him in a blanket of comfort and love. “Is it true? Master, is it true?”, a weak voice asked him. He had heard that voice over a million times, but believed his mind lost to his grieve. “Yes, force yes..”, he did not come farther, a pair of lips on his own that he definitely never had felt before. Shocked he opened his eyes to Anakins. They were open now and they stared back so expressively as ever. The lips kept moving against his own and he reciprocated. It was seconds long and Obi-Wan tasted the saltiness of his own tears and iron of Anakin’s blood, but nothing mattered. In that moment nothing else mattered beside that Anakin was alive and kissed him and heaven, was he dead too? Was this the afterlife, a perverse trick of his mind? 

 

They stopped kissing. “You think too much.”, Anakin said and Obi-Wan could only keep staring at him. “How?”, he asked.  _ How was this possible.  _ And in a way that was only Anakin, the other grinned weakly and spoke with mirth, 

 

“Why, of course. The force works in mysterious ways.”


End file.
